


Mein kaltes Herz

by Black_Zora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementors, Gen, Imperius, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty Crouch junior, neunzehn, lebenslänglich Askaban. Zwischen Angst und Todessehnsucht ringt er mit seinen Erinnerungen an eine bestimmte Nacht ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verzweiflung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer für diese Geschichte: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Ich danke meinen Beta-Leserinnen Kathrina CH und silvermoon1987.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf fanfiktion.de und FanFiction.Net veröffentlicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf fanfiktion.de und FanFiction.Net veröffentlicht.

Die Dunkelheit frisst meine Seele auf.

Ich habe nichts, woran ich mich festhalten könnte.

Nichts.

Alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann, sind die schrecklichsten Momente meines Lebens.

Momente der Scham, der Schuld, der Angst, der Erniedrigung.

Ich bin gefangen, gefangen in meinem eigenen Kopf.

Sie kommen näher, ich spüre es.

Die Angst streckt ihre kalten Hände nach mir aus, brandige, verkrüppelte Klauen – wie die ihren.

Sie kommen.

In mir steigt die Flut der Verzweiflung.

Der Damm bricht ...

SSSSSSS

Ich bin wieder im Gerichtssaal.

Die Kälte, die mich umgibt, ist immer noch die gleiche. Zwei Wochen habe ich in Askaban gesessen, Untersuchungshaft, und heute haben die Dementoren mich und die anderen bis zum Ort der Verhandlung gebracht. Seit zwei Wochen begleitet mich diese tödliche Kälte. Sie hat sich in meine Knochen gefressen und in mein Herz. Wenn es schneller schlägt, so wie jetzt, habe ich immer Angst, es könnte zerspringen wie ein Eiskristall, und ich gehe auf Zehenspitzen, damit meine gefrorenen Knochen nicht zersplittern.

Mir ist so kalt.

Die Dementoren drängen mich auf einen Stuhl. Schwere Ketten winden sich um meine Handgelenke wie bösartige Schlangen, fesseln mich hart an die Armlehnen.

Jetzt erst hebe ich den Kopf, jetzt erst, denn die Dementoren weichen zurück und es wird etwas wärmer, etwas ...

Der Saal ist zum Bersten gefüllt. Alle Augen sind auf uns gerichtet. Alle Gesichter sind voll Hass.

Ich suche in den Augen der Menschen, die mir am nächsten sitzen, und finde kein Mitgefühl in ihnen. Nirgends.

Neben mir thront Bella, stolz wie eine Königin. Die frostige Verzweiflung, die die Dementoren mit sich führen wie eine giftige Wolke, scheint sie nicht zu erreichen. Sie bleibt ungerührt, unberührbar.

Ihr Mann Rodolphus ist genauso gelassen und beherrscht wie sie, mustert die Anwesenden mit kalt überlegenem Blick, sitzt hoch aufgerichtet, selbstsicher.

Dolohow zu meiner Linken ist nervös, rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Ich sehe seine Hände zittern, höre seine hastigen, flachen Atemzüge.

Doch die Angst, die er zeigt, ist nichts gegen das lähmende Entsetzen, das mich gepackt hat, seine Klauen in mein bebendes Fleisch, in meinen flatternden Geist schlägt.

Mein Vater präsidiert drohend auf seinem Richterstuhl. Sein Gesicht ist so von Abscheu erfüllt, dass ich kaum wage, zu ihm aufzublicken. Mit kalter, klarer Stimme beginnt er, die Anklage zu verlesen. Nein, er liest nicht, er schmettert uns seinen Hass, seine Verachtung entgegen.

Uns? Er sieht nur mich an, als er von unseren widerwärtigen Verbrechen spricht, und versucht dabei, mich mit seinen Blicken zu töten.

Die Angst in mir kocht hoch. Plötzlich fühle ich mich flüssig. Die eisige Starre ist von mir gewichen, aber ich bin kraftloser als je zuvor.

„Vater!"

Ich will schreien, brüllend protestieren. Ich bin unschuldig, ich habe es in den Verhören immer wieder gesagt. Ich bin unschuldig, ich habe es nicht getan, ich habe es nicht gewusst, ich war es nicht.

‚Vater!', will ich schreien, doch meine Schwäche erlaubt mir nur ein leises Flehen.

„Vater ... Vater, bitte ..."

Es ist lange her, dass ich meinen Vater um etwas gebeten habe, und noch länger liegt es zurück, dass mir eine meiner Bitten erfüllt wurde. Auch jetzt ignoriert er mich, spricht einfach weiter, wird lauter, brüllt mich nieder, wie immer.

Doch diesmal geht es um mehr. Diesmal geht es um mein Leben. Ich kann nicht schweigen, und als ich meinen Protest erneut herauszuschreien versuche, gelingt mir immerhin ein schrilles Kreischen.

„Vater, ich war es nicht! Ich war es nicht, ich schwöre es, Vater, schick mich nicht zu den Dementoren zurück" –

Doch er brüllt, dass meine Stimme untergeht, dröhnt seine Anklage hinaus. Jetzt ist er nicht mehr bei Frank Longbottom, sondern bereits bei dessen Frau Alice. Schon ruft er die Jury an. Das ist keine Verhandlung, es ist ein Schauprozess, und alle wissen das.

Aber hier geht es um mein Leben! Ich spüre eine Kältewelle, die von den hoffnungsvoll wartenden Dementoren ausgeht, über mir zusammenschlagen, und ich kann nicht anders, jetzt muss ich _sie_ bitten, auch wenn ich weiß, wie sehr ich sie damit quäle, und ich schreie, ich kreische nach ihr, und weiß, dass ich wie ein zu Tode verängstigtes Kind klinge.

„Mutter! Mutter, halt' ihn auf, Mutter, ich hab's nicht getan, ich war's nicht!"

Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, sie hat es hinter einem Taschentuch verborgen. Sie weint, sie wiegt sich vor und zurück, so wie sie mich gewiegt hat, als ich noch klein war ...

„Ich fordere nun die Mitglieder der Jury auf", brüllt mein Vater über mein Flehen hinweg, „die Hände zu heben, wenn sie wie ich glauben, dass diese Verbrechen eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe in Askaban verdienen."

Und sie heben die Hände, alle heben sie die Hände. Das Publikum beginnt zu klatschen, sie freuen sich, sie wollen Blut sehen, unser Blut. Doch weil hier kein Blut fließen wird, sie sind schließlich zivilisiert, sind sie auch halbwegs zufrieden, wenn wir für den Rest unseres Lebens in Askaban eingesargt werden, in der Zaubererhölle.

Aber ich bin erst neunzehn, verdammt, ich habe Angst, ich habe eine Scheißangst ...

„Nein! Mutter, nein! Ich hab's nicht getan, ich hab's nicht getan, ich hab's nicht gewusst! Schick' mich nicht dorthin, lass' nicht zu, dass er es tut!"

Aber da kommen _sie_ , SIE!

Die anderen erheben sich, als die Ketten sie freigeben, ich sehe es aus den Augenwinkeln, und Bella ruft etwas, irgendetwas von Treue und Belohnung und dem Dunklen Lord. Aber ich höre sie kaum, denn ich höre etwas anderes: Schreie und Gelächter in meinem Kopf, wahnsinnige Schmerzensschreie und irres Gelächter.

Und dann sind sie da, hinter mir, greifen nach meinen Armen, das Blut erstarrt in meinen Adern und mein Herz bleibt fast stehen, so kalt ist es plötzlich, so kalt ... Sie greifen nach mir, mit ihren toten, verrotteten Klauen, doch ich schlage ihre Hände weg, ich schreie, ich werde nicht mitgehen, ich will nicht, nein!

Aber die Kälte kriecht in mir hoch, und mit ihr die Verzweiflung, und so sehr ich dagegen ankämpfe, ich werde immer schwächer.

Im Hintergrund schreit die Menge ihren Spott hinaus, spuckt ihre Verachtung über uns aus, und jetzt haben sie mich gepackt, aber das kann er doch nicht zulassen –

„Ich bin dein Sohn! Ich bin dein Sohn!"

„Du bist nicht mein Sohn!" Noch nie habe ich so viel Hass in seiner Stimme gehört. „Ich habe keinen Sohn!"

Ich sehe, wie meine Mutter in sich zusammensackt, vielleicht ist sie ohnmächtig geworden, und die letzten Kräfte fließen aus mir heraus, versickern in den schwarzen Herzen der Dementoren.

„Bringt sie weg! Bringt sie weg, und mögen sie dort verrotten!"

„Vater! Vater, ich war nicht beteiligt! Nein! Nein! Vater, bitte!"

Doch er hat sich abgewandt, beugt sich über meine Mutter. Meine Beine geben nach, als die schwarze Welle mich überrollt, die kalten Hände packen fester zu, und ich falle, falle ...

SSSSSSS

Ich tauche aus meinen Erinnerungen auf und stürze von einer dunklen Flut in die nächste.

Sie stehen in meiner Zelle, es sind zwei. Ihre Gesichter, oder das, was sie an Stelle von Gesichtern haben, sind mir zugekehrt, ihr röchelnder Atem gellt in meinen Ohren.

Ich liege auf meiner Pritsche, starr vor Angst. Und doch weiß ich, dass sie sich noch zurückhalten, den Schrecken, der von ihnen ausgeht, willentlich dämpfen – sonst wäre ich jetzt überhaupt nicht in der Lage, sie deutlich wahrzunehmen, ich wäre immer noch in meinen Erinnerungen gefangen wie ein Maikäfer in einer Zigarettenschachtel.

Doch jetzt kann ich denken, die Angst kontrollieren.

Mit einem grellen Klirren stellt einer von ihnen einen randvollen Essennapf auf den Steinboden, deutet mit einer gebieterischen Geste erst auf mich, dann auf die fade, farblose Pampe.

Sie wollen, dass ich esse?! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es überhaupt mitbekommen, wenn einer von uns die Nahrung verweigert. Außerdem hatte ich immer den Eindruck, sie seien nicht an unserem Überleben interessiert, würden im Gegenteil jeden Tod genießen, gibt er ihnen doch die Möglichkeit, sich bis zum Bersten mit fremder Energie vollzusaugen.

Vielleicht bin ich zu wichtig, um mich einfach so verrecken zu lassen? Immerhin ist mein Vater ein hohes Tier im Ministerium ...

Doch die in mir aufflackernde Hoffnung erlischt so rasch wie ein Streichholz. Ich bin nicht mehr sein Sohn, das hat er mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Niemand wird kommen, um mich zu retten.

Niemand.


	2. Befreiung?

Alles ist dunkel.

Kälte.

Erstarrung.

Diesmal ist es nicht _ihre_ Dunkelheit, sondern meine eigene.

Ich sterbe. Ich weiß es. Und ich bin zufrieden damit.

Da sind Hände, die nach mir tasten, kühle Hände, und ihre Berührungen sind so zart wie die von Spinnweben.

„Ja", sage ich leise. „Ja."

Vielleicht ist es auch ein sanfter Wind, der jetzt über mein Gesicht streicht, aber dann denke ich doch wieder, dass es Hände sind, sehr zärtlich und sehr kalt.

„Ja."

Diese Dunkelheit macht mir keine Angst. Sie ist gut. Ich lasse mich tiefer in sie gleiten ... Oder gleitet sie in mich hinein?

Ja ...

„Barty? Oh Merlin, Barty!"

Die Stimme passt nicht in die Dunkelheit. Sie ist so warm, dass es weh tut.

„Mein Junge ... Barty!"

Hände packen mich an den Schultern. Doch es sind die falschen Hände, sie sind nicht kalt und sanft, sie brennen auf meiner Haut, kneifen, rütteln.

„Junge, wach auf! Barty!"

Widerwillig weicht die Dunkelheit zurück. Die Kälte taut.

Schmerzen. Ich höre mich stöhnen.

„Er lebt noch! Er lebt! Junge, ich bin so froh, oh so froh ..."

Ich öffne meine Augen. Das Licht ist gleißend, sengend.

„Beruhige dich, Liebes. Bitte, denk an dein Herz ..."

Eine andere Stimme, bitter und hart. Ich fürchte mich.

Ein Gesicht schwebt über mir. Es ist sehr bleich, und undeutlich, und die Augen darin treiben wie dunkle Fische durch das Weiß.

„Mein lieber Junge!"

„Mutter ...?"

Mein Wispern ist sicher kaum zu verstehen, doch sie schluchzt auf und nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre heißen Hände, drückt ihre brennenden Lippen auf meinen kalten Mund. Ihre Tränen benetzen meine Haut und bringen etwas in mir zum Schmelzen.

„Mutter ..."

Meine Stimme wird kräftiger, klarer, und jetzt sehe ich auch ihr Gesicht deutlich vor mir. Es ist blasser, als ich es in Erinnerung habe, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, tiefe Linien um Mund und Nase. Aber ihr Lächeln ist immer noch das selbe, und ihre dunklen Augen strahlen vor Glück.

„Mein lieber Junge."

Wieder beugt sie sich über mich, bedeckt mein Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Eliza, bitte ..."

Seine Stimme ist harsch und bebt vor unterdrücktem Abscheu. Es widert ihn an, sie so zu sehen, sie mit mir zu sehen.

„Vater ..."

Er bleibt stumm, und das ist Antwort genug.

‚Ich habe keinen Sohn!'

„Junge, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Medizin, das wird dir helfen ... Dein Vater bringt dich nachhause, Barty. Nachhause, hörst du, mein Junge?"

Nachhause ... zu ihr.

„Du nimmst jetzt brav deine Medizin, Barty ..."

Ihre Hand zittert, als sie mir eine Phiole an die Lippen hält. Gehorsam schlucke ich den Trank hinunter. Es schmeckt widerlich. Ich muss husten, Tränen des Ekels steigen in meine Augen. Ich blinzele. Plötzlich sind die Gesichtszüge meiner Mutter seltsam verzerrt. Erst glaube ich, dass es an den Tränen in meinen Augen liegt, aber es wird immer schlimmer, ihr Gesicht schlägt Blasen, ein Alptraum, sie zerfließt ...

„Mutter!"

Ich will aufspringen, zu ihr eilen, aber ich bin zu schwach. Mit einem Mal ist mein Vater an ihrer Seite, packt sie, stützt sie, während ihr Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wird. Dann, plötzlich, ist sie völlig still. Sie hebt den Kopf.

„Aber ..."

Aber das ist mein Gesicht! Sie ist ...

Und dann begreife ich.

„Mutter! Mutter, das darfst du nicht tun! Ich –"

Doch da erfassen mich die Krämpfe. Es ist ein widerwärtiges Gefühl, meine Haut scheint zu kochen, meine Knochen verformen sich knirschend, ich löse mich auf, und es tut weh, so weh, dass ich brüllen will ...

Und dann ist es vorbei, so abrupt, wie es begonnen hat. Ich stecke in einem fremden Körper, im Körper meiner Mutter, und meine Mutter beugt sich über mich und sieht mich aus meinen Augen an.

„Barty ... geht es dir gut?"

Sie hat Angst. Ihre Stimme zittert.

„Mutter, das kannst du nicht ... Ich will nicht, dass du das für mich tust ..."

Eine harte Hand packt meine Schulter.

„Es ist ihr Wunsch, und du wirst ihn akzeptieren!", zischt mein Vater, und in jede Silbe ist sein Hass auf mich eingeätzt.

Wie in Trance beobachte ich, wie meine Mutter sich auszieht, ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihrem schwachen, ausgezehrten Körper wenden, auch dann nicht, als sich die groben Hände meines Vaters an meiner Kleidung zu schaffen machen. Unsanft schält er mich aus der stinkenden, vor Dreck starrenden Häftlingsuniform, zwingt mich in die Kleider meiner Mutter, während sie sich mit bebenden Händen meine Sträflingskluft anlegt. Ich bin zu entkräftet, um mich zu wehren, kann nur leise bittend protestieren.

„Vater ... Vater, bitte, nimm sie wieder mit ... Lass mich hier, Vater. Ich will das nicht ..."

Doch er ist unerbittlich, wie er es immer war, zieht mich kommentarlos auf die Füße, hält mich unbarmherzig aufrecht, als meine Beine nachgeben. Meine Mutter, ein bleiches Gespenst in grauen Lumpen, kommt auf uns zugewankt, umarmt mich weinend, küsst mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Junge ..."

„Liza ...", flüstert mein Vater, streicht ihr über meine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Barty", haucht sie mit zitternder Stimme, küsst seine Lippen mit meinem Mund. Dann dreht sie sich um, lässt sich auf die Pritsche sinken.

„Nein ..."

Hilflos starre ich sie an, mein perfektes Ebenbild, bleich und zerbrechlich wie ein dürrer Zweig, fiebrig glühende, tief in den Höhlen liegende Augen, die Kleidung zerrissen und mit Dreck und Kot beschmiert.

„Mutter ..."

Mein Vater zerrt mich wortlos zur Tür. Aber ich will das nicht, das kann er doch nicht machen, er kann sie doch nicht hier lassen ... Verzweifelt versuche ich, ihn abzuschütteln, kämpfe mit dem Wenigen, was mir an Kraft geblieben ist.

„ _Imperio_!"

Ein warmer, betäubender Nebel ergreift Besitz von meinem Geist. Ich hebe ab, schwebe ...

Mit einem Mal ist alles ganz leicht.

„Komm mit mir, Junge!"

Und ich folge ihm.

Lächelnd.

Ohne einen Blick zurück.


	3. Möglichkeiten

Das Einzige, was wirklich ist, sind meine Träume.

Sie sind nicht immer schön. Manchmal höre ich Schreie, _ihre_ Schreie, begleitet von einem schrillen, grausamen Gelächter. Wenn ich aufwache, umhüllt von grauem Nebel, der meinen Geist betäubt, bin ich in kalten Schweiß gebadet und kann nicht aufhören, meine Hände an der Bettdecke abzuwischen.

Aber da ist kein Blut an meinen Händen. Es hat kein Blut gegeben, oder zumindest fast keins. Niemand hat sich die Hände schmutzig gemacht – wir sind schließlich Zauberer. Die Flecke sind da, wo ich sie nicht abwischen kann, auch wenn ich meine Haut am kühlen Leinenstoff der Decke reibe, bis sie rot und rau ist und ich nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft habe, um meine Augen offenzuhalten.

Dunkelheit.

SSSSSSS

Wenn ich aufwache, verwischt die Realität.

Bunte Schemen huschen durch meinen Geist, gehüllt in einen warmen, grauen Dunst, der mich träge und schläfrig macht.

Winky.

Mein altes Kinderzimmer.

Mein Vater.

Dürre, knotige Elfenfinger auf meinen kalten Händen, auf meinem erstarrten Gesicht.

„Oh Master Barty, Sir, Sie müssen etwas essen, bitte, Sir."

Kaltes Porzellan an meinen Lippen. Warme Suppe in meinem Mund.

Dunkelheit.

SSSSSSS

Flinke Elfenhände, die mich auf die Seite rollen, eins meiner Beine anwinkeln.

„Nicht erschrecken, Master Barty, Sir. Winky wird Sie jetzt saubermachen, Sir."

Ich spüre, wie ich ausgezogen werde, ein feuchter Lappen über meinen Hintern fährt.

Weiß.

Winky hantiert mit weißen Tüchern.

Merlin, trage ich etwa Windeln?!

Dunkelheit.

SSSSSSS

„Master Barty, Sir, Master Barty, Sir!"

Verwirrt blinzele ich ins viel zu helle Licht.

„Sie sind wieder wach, Sir, endlich, Sir!"

Ein magerer kleiner Körper schmiegt sich an meine Brust, dürre Ärmchen umklammern mich.

„Winky ..."

Das Sprechen fällt mir schwer, aber zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl, wieder halbwegs wach zu sein, meine Umgebung zumindest schemenhaft erfassen zu können. Doch der Nebel ist nicht ganz gewichen, er hat sich nur etwas gehoben, schwebt immer noch lauernd über meinem Geist.

Die Elfe schluchzt auf vor Glück.

„Wie lange ...?", krächze ich mühsam.

„Sechsundzwanzig Tage, Sir." Winky hebt endlich den Kopf von meiner Brust und sieht mich aus großen, runden Augen an, die in Tränen schwimmen. „Winky hat gedacht ... Winky hat solche Angst gehabt ..."

Ich strecke unsicher eine Hand nach ihr aus. Diese kleine Bewegung bringt mich bereits an den Rand meiner Kräfte. Mit zitternden Fingern berühre ich ihre vor Aufregung bebenden Fledermausohren.

„Du ... du hast mich gepflegt ..."

Winky nickt eifrig.

„Nur du?"

Wieder ein heftiges Nicken.

„Aber ... wo ist Mutter?"

Die großen Elfenohren klappen herunter. „Master Barty ..." Winky wirkt plötzlich nervös. „Hat Master Barty vergessen ...?"

Kalt steigt die Angst in mir hoch.

„Was vergessen?", würge ich mühsam aus trockener Kehle hervor.

„Mistress Crouch ... Sie ist gestorben, Sir."

SSSSSSS

Die Sonne. Nach über einem Jahr sehe ich sie wieder.

So hell. So strahlend.

Alles ist möglich.

Ich möchte tanzen ... Aber ich bin noch viel zu schwach, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Winky hat mich in den Garten schweben lassen, auf einem gepolsterten Lehnstuhl abgesetzt und sorgsam in dicke Decken gewickelt. Dabei ist doch Sommer ...

Aber ich friere immer noch.

Wie die Sonne scheint ... So grell ...

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schließe die Augen.

So grell ...

Eine kleine Hand tastet nach meinen Fingern.

„Ist Master Barty glücklich, Sir?"

Ich nicke, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, spüren kann, dass etwas Unheilvolles aufzieht, wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke am strahlend blauen Sommerhimmel.

Und dann kommen die Schreie. Sie winden sich ihren Weg durch den Wattenebel, der jetzt immer über meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen liegt. Schreie, wieder und wieder.

„Nein", sage ich leise, kraftlos. „Geht weg."

Wenn ich doch wenigstens ihre Gesichter sehen könnte ... Aber das erlauben sie mir nicht. Nie.

Ich kann die beiden nicht sehen, höre nur ihre wahnsinnigen Schmerzensschreie. Doch manchmal sehe ich den Jungen vor mir, der mit seinen pummeligen Händchen die Bettgitter umklammert, die Augen rund wie Murmeln, den kleinen Mund zu einem stummen Entsetzenslaut geöffnet. Vielleicht will er auch etwas fragen. Warum tut ihr das? Oder: Warum habt ihr mich übrig gelassen?

Die Schreie werden schriller.

„Winky ...", flüstere ich flehend.

Sie drückt meine Hand.

„Möchte Master Barty wieder ins Haus, Sir?"

Hastig schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Nein."

Es macht keinen Unterschied. Sie können mich überall erreichen.

„Nein ..."

SSSSSSS

Ich habe die Sonne wiedergesehen.

Nach über einem Jahr.

Alles ist möglich.

Vielleicht, eines Tages, wird ER zurückkehren.

ER wird den Nebel aus meinem Kopf wischen.

ER wird die Schreie zum Verstummen bringen.

Alles ist möglich.

Bitte komm bald.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS


End file.
